


Wanting Him

by Samwisejay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwisejay/pseuds/Samwisejay
Summary: Set after The last Jedi. Rey is training and Kylo is in desperate for some connection with her. The force bond keeps connecting them and its harder to stay away from desire.Cause Kylo Ren..come on.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a little star wars story. I write this at my work on my phone , so please don't hate to much on grammar.
> 
> I'm a little obsessed with Kylo Ren right now. I did want more between rey and kylo..more sexy things

She came out the fresher, Feeling cleaner then she had ever felt. Her skin tingling and sensitive. Her hair wet and down, dripping down her back .Throwing a robe around herself, She sat on the square bed, lifting her leg up onto it to get a look at her foot. It was bruised badly but didnt seem broken. She sighed. 

" How different you look without the dirt"

Rey jumped, a little yelp escaping her lips. Her hand instantly going up and the lightsabre flying across the room into her hand. Catching sight of Kylo Ren standing feet from her, he didnt have his mask on, his black uniforms still on. His eyes were on her bare thigh, a strange expression on his face. Reaching down without taken her eyes off him she grabbed the blanket up and over her bare legs. Lightsabre still tight in her other hand. She knew now he wasn't really here. It was the force bond. She relaxed. His eyes moved from her now hidden legs to her eyes.

"I don't want to do this now." She said bored. She wanted to get dressed. She felt vulnerable like this, Only a robe between them

"And yet here we are. " his arms behind his back. "Whats wrong with your foot" he said lazily.

"Nothing" she snapped. Annoyed that he'd seen her injury. Annoyed he had seen her weak.

He sighed " I saw your foot. Its bruised. How did that come to be?" He snapped.

She just stared at him. What did it matter? They were enemies. He probably wished her whole body was as badly bruised as her foot. She hated this. This bloody force bond, she loathed that they could find each other like this, across any distant. You'd think with the end of snoke that this little connection would have died with him.

" Was it one of mine? A stormtrooper?" He snapped at her again

She shook her head. " No it wasn't. It was just an accident" she watched him and decided to explain more.  
" I was training for multiple attacks, Fin....i mean i got a hit on the ankle and I rolled it. It's just bruised." she added tartly at the end.

He nodded, pacing slowly in front of her. He seemed relived briefly then annoyance crossed his face.  
" May I see?" he gestured with his gloved hand to her covered feet. He stopped pacing.

"Why?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. He was being so strange. Why would he care? He moved closer to her and knelt beside her bed. 

"Curiosity." He said simply. Some of his black hair falling over the scarred side of his face.

"No." She mumbled. She was uncomfortable with his closeness. She was only wearing a robe. Underneath she was naked as the day she was born. She shivered slightly as her wet hair soaked through the robe at the back. His brown eyes staring into hers showed no malice. No anger. 

He sighed and When he spoke now it was soft. "Rey. I can't hurt you here. Since there is nothing to do but wait for this to be over...please may I see your foot."

Rey assessed him. Was he being honest about not being able to hurt her? They had touched very briefly before through the force bond. In fact this is how he was behaving now, as he had that night. She felt safe or at least she could feel no danger in his presence. She slowly lifted her leg out from the protection of the blanket, her foot came into view as well as a fair amount of bare leg. He stared at her injured foot. Inspecting it. She turned it so he could get a good look.

" FN-2187 did this to you." His voice was stiff.

"We were training" she said irritated. " he got lucky. Trust me I've hurt him more then once. And...his name is Finn" 

" you are very quick to defend him, I would keep the weight of that foot for a day or two." His eyes slowly rose up her leg, licking his lips absently. She pulled her leg back under the blanket. His eyes meet hers, dancing with something..

" scared I'll bite" he smirked. His eyebrows lifting before rising to his full height. He backed away from the bed his eyes looking at something she could not see on her end.

" I'm not scared of you" she retorted. 

His eyes moved down from her face to her chest. A smile almost daring to flash across his full lips.

"I think you should be."

Then he was gone. She looked down at her chest to realise her wet naked body had soaked the robe, her nipples were rock hard showing through. She dropped her head back into her pillows, putting the lightsabre onto the bed. Her breathing was long and heavy.


	2. Force bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force bond seem to be pushing these two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be only able to write about these two in the force bond. I enjoy it. It's just fluff and some smut will come.

Mediation wasn't working. Everytime she started to feel at peace or tried to feel the other jedi before her, something switched on in her mind. Kylo Ren. She opened her eyes, sighing loudly. She was alone. She closed her eyes.  
She shifted her crossed legs, straightening her back, she tried to concentrate. Taking slow and even breaths  
The soft breeze on her skin, the sound it made as it past through the trees in the forest surrounding her. Mind clearing..

She wasn't alone.

Eyes flying open. Her hand flying to her waist. Kylo ren sat on a chair that looked completely out of place in the forest. He was leaning back. His brown eyes on hers, no readable expression on his face. Reys hand moved slowly away from her lightsabre. They stared at each other for about minute. Neither speaking. He was in black t shirt and black trousers, no mask. His hair framing his masculine feature. She ignored that last thought.

"Hows the foot?" He asked final, leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his legs. He seemed genuinely interested.

"Its fine. Better" she said simply. Moving out of her crossed leg position, stretching them out in front of her. Rey couldn't deny she was feeling much better about this meeting then the last. She was clothed for one. She remembered his gaze on her..near nakedness. She shivered.

Kylo ren nodded looking at the once injured foot. He looked down at his large hands.  
" You know, I much preferred what you wore last time we met." His eyes slowly came up to meet her surprised face. His plump lips showing a sly smile.

"Get out of my head" she snapped. Flushing in shock, rising to her feet. To say something like that so blatantly and in that deep authoritative voice. It had given her a thrill. She loathed herself.

Surprise replaced the sly smile on his face. " I didnt get that from your mind. I did prefer the robe. " interest burned in his eyes at her slip.

Rey flushed again. She began pacing back and forth so as not to look at him.   
"Rey..." he said softly.  
" where are you now?" she cut in, glancing at him. Hating the pleasure she felt when he said her name.

"On my ship." He smiled leaning back into his chair. His eyes were alight with enjoyment and something wild. " would you like to join me?" A half smile pulling his full lips. 

She was gob smacked.   
" Of course not." She retorted. The way he was looking at her was intense. She'd had men look at her the way Kylo was looking at her now. It was primal. She had taken care of the not so gentlemanly ones easily, a few good wacks normally saw them off. Unfortunately there was always weaker prey. If Kylo attacked would she be able to fight him off it I came to it? Would she want to? She shook her head.

He stood and in a few strides he was in front of her. She stood completely still as he towered over her. The scar she had given looked more raw up close. He noticed her stare.

"Admiring your handy work" he said in an emotion less tone.   
Her eyes moved slowly up his scar to his eyes. Her lips moved, to apologise maybe. No sound came out , as once her lips had parted his eyes had shot down to watch her mouth. Her breath caught. Was he going to kiss her? Heat was rising deep in her belly. His broad chest was rising and falling quickly in front of her. His warm breath tickling her face. That dark hair matching his dark eyes. Her skin felt electric. She hadn't felt this sensation before. It was all new and her body was responding to something she didnt quite understand herself. 

"I don't want this." She took a step back from him. Scared of the direction this situation was going. Before she could take another, he step to her. His mouth suddenly on her hers. Her body trembled with pleasure at this connection. His soft but sure lips. His tongue softly parting her lips allowing him to taste her, and her him. She moaned softly. She wanted him to touch her but only his lips did. She reached out, wanting to run her hands through his hair, over his chest, down his back. Nothing. Opening her eyes she realised Kylo was gone.

"Oh god" she said to herself. Standing alone in the forest. The force bond was stronger. Or was he nearer.


	3. No one would know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is finally giving into kylo

She had felt his anger as she forced him out again. His presence had been growing stronger around her, his lust leaking through. Stopping what she was doing and shoving with everything she had, she pushed back at him. Panting and shaking the whole time as she struggled to close the connection. Her teeth clenching. She understood now she could not let him touch her again, She had lost control. Rey had never felt these emotions before, she yearned for him to touch her skin. Waking up wanting ,every morning since that kiss. She thought he knew she was..innocence. Untouched. She felt like a small defenceless animal being stalking by a larger dangerous predator. His force rippled with arger at her refusal as the connection closed. He had tried to come through twice since the kiss but somehow she had managed to reject it. Reject him. This was weeks ago, she hadn't felt him since. She wondered if he thought about her.

" Rey? Rey ?" Finn was shaking her. Eyes focusing again, glancing at him. 

"Sorry, what was that?" 

They we sitting just under a tree watching the other rebels move around the base. All rushing and packing things up they had heard that Kylo Ren had been on a near by planet. Apparently searching for something. 

"I said, What do you think he's after now?" His tone was a curious, but his eyes were concerned once he took in her face. Rey shook her head.

"I..do not know" she simply. Although she had an idea of what he wanted. 

"Are you okay? You've been different lately. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? He touched the back of her hand with his. At this contact, her skin hummed, relishing the skin on skin. She slide her hand out from under his, smiling at him. Wanting to tell him about the connection, about Kylo Ren, about the ache she had felt between her legs since the moment his lips met hers. She wouldn't though, she didnt think he would look at her the same.

"I'm just trying to get my feet back on the ground Finn. So much has happened in so little time." She looked down and back out to the rebel base.

"I understand. I feel the same way. One day you're in the first order the next you're part of the resistance." He leaned against the tree smiling, Proud.  
" I was just a scavenger from jakku, now I'm a jedi fighting the first order." They looked at each other then laughed. They were not the people they had once been. The both stood up then, stretching and yawning. 

Her laughter died in her throat. A chill had suddenly creeped down her back. Her whole body changed and her frantic eye were searching the base. He was here, she didnt know how he had finally done it but she could feel his presence.

He stood about 15 feet away. His mask on, even with that she could feel the glare he was giving her. He moved towards her. No one in the base reacted to him. No one saw him but her. She doubted he even knew he was walking through the rebel base. 

"Where are you?" his distorted voice spat through the mask 

She ingnored him. Reys head snapped back to Finn. He was still smiling looking to the left of her, perfectly at easy. Looking back at Kylo who was closing the distance fast. He pointed a black gloved finger at her face.

"If you ever close me out like that again Rey...."

She cut in trying to be quiet so Finn wouldn't hear.  
"I can't do this now." She gave Kylo a side glance.  
"What?" Said Finn, he had started to walk away but turned when she spoke.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself" she reassured him. She had tensed up. Her fist clenched.  
Kylo Ren stopped infront of her. She glanced at the mask again, sort of glad she couldn't see those eyes.  
"Where are you?" He growled again.  
She ignored him, her throat dry.  
"Rey, I swear, I you don't tell me where you are? " a gloved hand grabbed her by the chin to force her to look at him.

"We should probably check with Poe first. We'll need him if this is to work." Finn said a few steps away from her.  
She was staring into the mask.  
"You go a head, I'll catch up." Glacing at Finn and giving him a tense smile. Kylo  
Ren's thumb began stroking her jaw, sliding along to her bottom lip. Her insides were purring at his touch, between her legs became wet and wanting.

"Are you with the traitor, is it him who's making you wet?" Kylo voice bite at her  
Finn stepped back towards her.

"There is not rush ,I can wait with..." Finn started, she cut him off.

"NO!" She nearly screamed, she pulled her face out of Kylo Ren's grip.  
Finn looked confused and even a little hurt.  
"Sorry Finn, go a head, I need to do something." Turning away from his hurt face she stormed deeper into the trees. She knew Kylo would follow.

She stopped, her back to him. She heard the unmistakable sound of his mask opening. Turning and watching as he carelessly dropped it to the floor. Sweat was making his hair stick to his beautiful face. A muscle in his jaw kept dancing , eyes burning into hers.

"Rey, I can't stand this." He looked agitated. He ran a gloved had through his hair.  
"You locked me out" his voice low.  
"Yes" she said simply.  
"Why?" He growled, taken a step toward her. She didnt answer, just shaking her head.  
"Don't act like you dont want this. I felt it. I feel it now. I can feel your need through the bond. Why do you think I've been trying to come to you." Desperation was clear in his voice.

"Because this frightens me" she answer honestly, looking down in embarrassment.  
"Why?" He had taken another step towards her. She took a step away.

"This is wrong." She whispered.

"I've been feeling your want Rey, I know when you think of me, i know when you wish i was there to satisfy that that ache between your thighs." She gasped as his eyes lingered below her waist. He groaned loudly, rubbed his face with both his hands. His breathing erratic. 

"Even now, Its driving me mad Rey. Your body calls to mine and i know mines calls to yours."

"I want this to stop..." she whispered not meeting his gaze. He shook his head and moved towards him, ignoring her hands trying to push him away he pulled her into him. She stared at his chest. Not wanting to meet his eyes. His warm body pressed against hers. He kissed the top of her head. Slowly bringing soft kisses down the side of her face, along her jaw. He breathed in the scent of her neck, ran his nose along her shouldered.

"Rey" he whispered in her ear. " you are all I want, all I have been thinking about."

She turned her head and kissed him. He was ready and grabbing her waist he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the hardness of his groin. Their clothes the only thing stopping him taking her right then and there. She moaned loudly into his mouth. He enjoyed that, a smile was there as his mouth bite at her neck. His hands moved all over her, plunging into her hair, grabbing and twisting Backing into a tree he pressing himself harder into her. She rotated her hips, grinding into his erection, pleasure building. She gasped as he bite her lip. Eyes flying open, meeting his, he was watching her. He was enjoying her reaction. She was being pounded into the tree, her teeth found his ear and nipped. He moaned and running his hands over her covered breasts. She gripped a handful his hair. Wanting him closer.

"Oh Rey" he said as his thrusting became frantic.

"Ben...ben..yes" she was moaning louder and louder her pleasure almost at its peck.

"Rey!" A voice shouted from the tree.

Reys eyes tore open. Someone was coming. Kylo was still slamming against her, breathing heavily into her neck. She could hear movement in the trees

"Ben." she said in pure terror. "Ben someone's coming.." 

"What.." he said no interested at all, trying to take her top off. She shoved his hands trying to unlock her legs from his waist.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kylo grip firm on her tighs then she was dumped onto the floor. Ass first.

"Ouch" Kylo was gone again. She was sitting at the bottom of the tree, ass hurting and legs tangled. when Poe and Finn made it through the trees.

" are you okay? We thought we heard.." Finn began, he and Poe looked at her confused. She could only imagine how she looked. Hair a mess, clothes in disarray. Not only that she was panting and sweating. Finn came forward, helping her up. She started to laughing.


End file.
